Instant Messages
by JESSting123
Summary: Uhm...I don't really have a summary. Olivia's POV. Some IMs between the SVU gang. EO. Lil JC. Lil FinMelinda. Second chap: Gang has a party.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Crap.**

**Author's Note: Just a little ficlet. Probably 2 or 3 chapters. Set after Burned and Elliot never asks Kathy if he could come back home. Hope you like it! R&R! Oh and the 1st and 2nd person who gets all of the screen name's matched with their owners gets a shout out and gets to make a sentence or paragraph or idea for Thinking It Over or Missing Moments, whichever they want! They're really easy to figure out!**

**Here's some short-hand I use (just in case you don't know):**

**LOL: laugh out loud**

**NMH: nothin much here**

**NMHJC: nothin much here just chilling**

**LMAO: laughing my ass off**

**ROTFLMAO: rolling on the floor laughing my ass off**

**OMG: oh my god**

**TTY: talk to you**

**TTYL: talk to you later**

**LYLAS: love ya like a sis**

**LYLAB: love ya like a bro**

**BRB: be right back**

**SN: screen name**

**gf: girlfriend**

**EO FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Benson Residence**

**Saturday, April 14**

**11:30 PM**

I sat down at my computer desk in my living room and booted up the computer. After signing onto my laptop I signed onto Yahoo! Instant Messenger. As soon as my buddy list popped up I got an instant message.

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: Hey Livvy! Sup babe?

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Hey hun! NMHJC! U?

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: NMH! Guess wat?

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Wat now?

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: John asked me out...

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: AND?

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: I SAID YES!!!!!!

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: OMG! Nuh uh!

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: Yep.

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: So...wat happened 2nite?

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Y do u want 2 kno?

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: Come on Liv!!!! U promised!

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Ok ok... Well, he took me out to Miguel's Diner and then dancing at Rio's. He dropped me off bout an hour ago and when he wlkd me 2 my door, he gave me a hug and a kiss! It was so so so sweet! I mean...we've already admitted we luvd each othr n he's still not pushin things fast! I luv him so much!

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: AWW!!! That's so romantic! He didn't try to like kiss u on the lips or anything on the 1st date either! I wish othr guys would do tht! Y do u always get the romantic 1s??????

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: I'm just luky I guess. MayB Munchie will b romantic! Wat do ya think?

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: Yea. Right. I'm so sure about that one.

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Hey, I was just tryin 2 b supportive! LOL!

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: Cute, Liv. Cute.

Just as I was getting ready to reply, another IM popped up on the other side of my screen.

TheWorldIsAllAConspiracy: Hi Liv! How are you?

Got 2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Hey buddy! I'm good! U?

TheWorldIsAllAConspiracy: I'm doing fine. Thanks.

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: U wanna join a chat w/ me n ur wanna be gf?

TheWorlsIsAllAConspiracy: Of course!

As I worked on adding a member to my conversation, I called up the date I had tonight and told him to get online, then added him to the conversation as well.

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: So, how's life boys?

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: Yea, how's life boys?

BluEyedBoyLuvinABrwnEyedGrl: Great. How're u guys?

TheWorldIsAllAConspiracy: Yep. I'm good here too.

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Good! I'm doin great here!

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: I'm fine. Hey! I'm gonna add a couple people tht just signed on! BRB!

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: So, Conspiracy boy, I heard u asked our fave ADA out!?!? When'd u grow thm balls?

BluEyedBoyLuvinABrwnEyedGrl: LOL! Rly? When did this hpn n y didn't I kno bout it?

TheWorldIsAllAConspiracy: It happened tonight. And Liv, we really don't need to be discussing my anatomy, now, do we?

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: So sry if its a sensitive topic buddy!

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: OK! We r bak!

AndHowDoesThatMakeYouFeel: Hello.

DaddyOfThe16: Hello, kiddies.

GangstaDetective16: Hey! 'Sup ya'll?

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Hey boys! How u doin?

DaddyOfThe16: Fine, Liv.

GangstaDetective16: Doin good, Home Girl!

AndHowDoesThatMakeYouFeel: I'm fine, Olivia.

BluEyedBoyLuvinABrwnEyedGrl: Luv ur guys' SNs.

DaddyOfThe16: I'm choosing to ignore yours.

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Thx!

BluEyedBoyLuvinABrwnEyedGrl: Yea, thx!

TheWorldIsAllAConspiracy: Why didn't I know about you two?

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Sry!

GangstaDetective16: Kno wat I just noticed?

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: Wat's tht?

GangstaDetective16: My bony assed partner is always the last 2 kno NEthing! It's hilarious!

TheWorldIsAllAConspiracy: Thank you so much, Partner.

GangstaDetective16: No prob, Boney Ass!

I was starting to type something to my co-workers when another IM popped up at the top of my screen and I automatically added it to the conversation.

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: I just went ahead n thrw u n the convo Babe!

AnatomyExpert101: Thts fine! So who all's here?

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Everyone.

AnatomyExpert101: Nice. This could be interesting.

BluEyedBoyLuvinABrwnEyedGrl: Yea. It's a lil hectic.

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: ROTFLMAO! U kno it is baby!

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Hey, u all wanna come over?

BluEyedBoyLuvinABrwnEyedGrl: U kno it babe! B there n 10!

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: K babe! C u thn!

BluEyedBoyLuvinABrwnEyedGrl: K, luv u:P

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Luv u 2! C u soon:P

_BluEyedBoyLuvinABrwnEyedGrl has signed off._

AnatomyExpert101: U kno wat? My kids r w/ their dad this weekend. I'll b there in 30!

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: K! C u thn! LYLAS!

AnatomyExpert101: Luv u 2! C u soon!

_AnatomyExpert101 has signed off._

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: U kno I'm there! C u n 20!

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: K! Luvins babe! C u soon!

RedHeadTurnedBlonde: K! Kissey kissey babe! TTY soon! 

_RedHeadTurnedBlonde has signed off._

TheWorldIsAllAConspiracy: Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then.

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: K! LYLAB!

TheWorldIsAllAConspiracy: I love you too, Baby Sister.

_TheWorldIsAllAConspiracy has signed off._

GangstaDetective16: Oh, what the hell! I'll b at ur crib n 20 Baby Girl!

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: Okey dokey! LYLAB!

GangstaDetective16: Luv u 2 Livvy.

_GangstaDetective16 has signed off._

AndHowDoesThatMakeYouFeel: I guess I can come. I'll be there in about 30 minutes.

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: K!

_AndHowDoesThatMakeYouFeel has signed off._

DaddyOfThe16: Be there soon, Liv!

Got2LuvABrwnEyedGrl: K! Luv ya Pops!

DaddyOfThe16: Love you too, Liv. Bye bye.

_DaddyOfThe16 has signed off._

I closed my laptop and quickly cleaned up my living room, trying to remember why I had invited so many to people to my crammped little apartment and decided I didn't care. My boyfriend, friends and "family" and I were going to have fun tonight.

Especially since I was planning on pulling out my sacred box full of alcohol, fruity mixes and wine coolers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Jesus. You would think after a bagillion and two stories you all would be able to tell. They ain't mine!**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it's been forever and a day for this one and this **_**might**_** be the last chapter. I'll end it as a could-be ending/could-be on-going. I hope you like it and for those of you that won the challenge: DON'T FORGET TO PM ME WITH YOUR DECISIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had to put that because no one has PMed me yet, so remember. Okay..on to the second chapter of Instant Messages.**

"Hey baby!" I call out as I hear Elliot's key in the lock and the front door open. Within a matter of seconds he walks through the kitchen door and wraps his muscular arms around my waist.

"Hey. Watcha doin'?" He asks as he nibbles on my earlobe.

I moan slightly and lean into his touch. "Nothin'. Just gettin' ready for the 'Invasion of the Co-workers' really." I started to pull out of his grasp but he held on and opted to walk attached to me. "What do you think...Coors or Bud?"

He seems to contemplate the decision before shrugging against me and answering, "Both."

"Works for me." I say and drag him to my bedroom to grab my iPod and the speakers. Elliot grabs the speakers in one hand, leaving the other around my waist and I take the iPod. We set the things in an open corner of my living room just as the buzzer goes off.

"What's the password?" Elliot asks into the speaker and I laugh out loud, rolling my eyes at my boyfriend.

"I have chocolate." I hear Melinda answer into the speaker and I instantly hit the buzzer.

"You, my dear, can come up." I say and Elliot groans.

"Are you PMSing Liv?" I swat his toned stomach and he catches me around my waist and hoists me onto his shoulder, one hand on my back and the other one on my ass. He starts running around the living room and laughing as I scream and smack his back, shoulders, ass and anything else I can reach.

When Melinda knocked on the door Elliot almost dropped me, luckily he has great muscles and posture so he caught me pretty easily. I kept kicking as he walked to the door to open it. He pinched my ass and I squealed, momentarily stopping my kicking and then resuming it.

"Elliot! Let me down you big oaf!" I yell playfully and he laughs as he pulls the door open for Mel, who is greeted first by the sight of my backside in her face. I twist my head as far as I can to see her face; one eyebrow cocked up and a smirk playing on her lips.

"Cute. Very cute." We all laugh and Elliot finally puts me down.

"So...you have chocolate?" I ask and she throws her head back in a hearty laugh.

"Yep. German, Russian and Brazilian. My brother travels a ton and brought it all straight from the countries back to me. Hope you like it."

"You know I will, Mel. It's _chocolate_ and what chocolate don't I like?" She laughs and nods in agreement. "Oh and thank Mark for me." I say, referring to her brother that I have met a few times when she has dragged Casey and I into her family functions.

"Ok, I will."

The buzzer goes off again and I walk over to it. "Yep?" I ask, holding down the button.

"It's Casey. Lemme up."

"Why don't you use your key, Case?"

"It's too dark to dig around in my purse Olivia. Just lemme up." She sighs in exxageration and laughs when I groan then laugh and hit the buzzer so she can come up.

The next to arrive is Munch, then about ten minutes later is Fin. After about another fifteen minutes Huang and Don finally arrive.

"Okay, kids. What do we all plan to do tonight?" Don asks as we all sit ourselves around my couches and recliners. Elliot and I are on one of the recliners, me on his lap. Casey and John are sitting beside each other on a love seat. Fin, Mel and Don are on my larger couch and George is in a rocking chair Elliot dragged from my spare bedroom.

Casey, Melinda, Fin, Munch and I all yell out, "Truth or Dare!" Which draws groans from Elliot, Don and George. We literally always play truth or dare and the three of them always get the worst questions and dares.

"You're still out numbered so let's get to it!" Fin hollers and we all laugh then quiet down so we can start.

"I guess I'll start." Casey says and looks around. "John. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...kiss Fin's ass." We laugh and Munch groans but FIn stands straight up then bends over right in John's face. He hesitantly leans forwards until Casey shoves his head right into Fin's backside and we all laugh. Munch shudders and then shakes his head to calm down.

"Alright. George. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Casey mumbles "Boring" making us all laugh and then John goes on.

"Okay, you ever have a wet dream about any one in the room and if so, who?"

George's face turns bright red and all our eyes widen. Suddenly we start chanting, "Who! Who! Who! Who!"

George mumbles something and we all say simultaneously, "What?"

I hear him this time and so does everyone else and my face goes beat red. "Olivia."

Everyone glances between Huang and myself but I keep my gaze rooted on m hands entangled with Elliot's on my lap.

"Okay. Let's move on." Mel says and we all nod in relief.

George starts his turn looking directly away from me. "Don. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever...kissed an older woman?" We all groan in the stupidity of the question but Don grins. He loves easy questions.

"Yep." He answers and then turns to me. "Liv. Truth or dare?" Casey screams in delight because she knows I'm adventureous and will pick dare.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to...kiss Casey. On the lips." We all laugh and I jump from Elliot's lap and lean in front of my best friend then plant one right on her mouth to which she kisses my right back. We grin at each other and all the men shake their heads in disbelief of how easily we do things.

"Sometimes I wonder if you two experiment more than you let on." John mumbles and we all burst out laughing.

I sit back down and turn to Fin. "Alright, Fin. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to french kiss...Melinda."

He shrugs. I know they like each other so it shouldn't be too hard for either of them. He leans in front of her and there two of my best friends sit on my couch. Making out. Tongue and all.

"Okay! Break it ip you two! Break it up! I have to sit on that couch!" Elliot yells and we all laugh at the blushing couple on my couch.

"Okay. Your turn El, truth or dare?"

"Uhm..." He looks down at me and I shrug. "Dare."

"I dare you to...go get one of Liv's bras and a thong and put them on. Over your clothes please though." We all crack up and I jump off his lap and gesture or him to get up grinning a chesire cat grin. He disappears into my room and quickly comes out with a cheetah print bra and matching g-string on. Somehow I knew he would get embarrasing ones if only to torment me.

I wolf whistle at him and he turns around shaking his ass at me. I slap it. Hard. And he jumps up, laughing. He then does a little cat-walk through my living room to show off his wardrobe and when we are all satisfied he pulls of the g-string and the bra.

John just has to put his two cents in of course. But this time it embarrasses me and George. "You know Liv. I dunno if you shoulda let him do that. Now George is gonna be able to have even more vivid dreams 'cause he knows what some of your underwear look like." I groan and George turns bright red.

"Okay kids. Quiet down. Elliot. Who do you pick?"

"Case. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you wanna do John dirty on the table in the interrigation room?"

"What?!?!" She squealed and we all laughed. "No! There is no way in hell I would get anywhere near naked in the precinct."

"Casey. Honey, we take showers at the precinct gym room all the time." I remind her.

"You know what Liv?" I raise my eyebrows in question and she glares at me then smirks. "I bet you wanna do Elliot dirty on the interrigation room table."

"Yea. We've discussed it a time or two. And?" I say and she sits there flabbergasted, while we all laugh and Elliot and I grin at each other.

She huffs and turns to Melinda. "Okay. Mel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Fin?" She asks although both she and I know the answer we like making Mel squirm. Even if she just did make out with him on my couch, it'll still make her uncomfortable.

She stares down on her lap and mutters, "Yea." We all laugh when Fin's face splits into an earth-shattering grin.

I glance around at my friends and family and smile. This is how it should be.


End file.
